


Trapped

by Persiflage



Series: A Single Line of Dialogue Prompts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Containment Pods, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy's Hacking Skills, F/M, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Maveth (Marvel), Mentions of Bobbi/Jemma, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Sharing a Bed, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Phil find themselves trapped in a containment pod on Maveth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/gifts).



> Yup, this was inspired by Daisy's S3 dream about her and Phil being trapped in a containment pod on Maveth. (Don't TELL me that wasn't shippy, 'cos 'we're-the-only-survivors-at-the-end-of-the-world' is totally a romantic trope!)
> 
> Another of my Single Line of Dialogue fics.

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while," Daisy tells Phil as she works on the electronics of the pod.

"How long do you think we can survive in here?" he asks. His voice is low and sounds weak, and she glances back over her shoulder at where he sits slumped in the corner of the containment pod, his left leg stretched out in front of him. Radcliffe had really done a number on him, trying to torture out of him the information on how to get to Maveth. Daisy has no idea why the scientist was so hell bent on getting here – she didn't exactly stop to chat when she broke into the lab where he was holed up, holding Phil hostage. He'd planned to grab Jemma Simmons, but May had stopped him; she hadn't been able to grab Phil as well as Jemma (and Daisy suspects he would have told May to concentrate on getting Jemma to safety anyway since she's not an experienced field operative).

"Well we've got food and water for a week," she tells him. "I'm more concerned about oxygen and power."

"You could always knock me out," he says, "that'd save on oxygen at least. And I'm not much use to you in my current condition."

"Phil," she turns her head towards him, even though her hands are still busy. "I'm not knocking you out. And you are of use to me – you're keeping me company, because I'd really hate to be stuck on this HYDRA hellhole planet by myself. So don't sell yourself short, okay."

"But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here," he says fretfully.

She sighs internally, then pushes herself to her feet and moves over to sit on the bench beside him. She curls her left hand around his left wrist, and slides her other arm around his shoulders. "Phil, stop beating yourself up, okay? I'm not going to blame you. The blame game is a waste of energy. Trust me – that's one lesson I've learned over the last year and a half."

"But – " he begins again.

"Phil." She says his name in her sternest tones and he looks away, his expression ashamed. "I'm going to get us out of here, okay?" she says, and lifts her hand from his wrist to his chin to gently turn his face back towards hers. "Trust me." She presses her lips to his forehead, then pulls back. "Why don't you try to get some rest for the time being? Radcliffe has left you feeling vulnerable, I understand that. But you can't give in to despair, Phil. I need you to stay positive for me."

He nods, although she thinks he looks unconvinced, and she digs in one of the pouches on her utility belt. "Here," she says, offering him a bar of dark chocolate. "You need to keep your energy up, and this will help."

"Thank you," he whispers, then says, "Share?"

"Just one piece for me," she tells him. "You need it more than I do."

He breaks off a piece and she takes it from him, then leans in and presses a kiss to his forehead again. "Eat that, and then try to get some rest."

"Yes mom," he says, then winces. "Uh – can we pretend I didn't just say that?" 

She chuckles. "I didn't hear a thing, Phil. Now eat your chocolate like a good boy."

He scowls faintly, then pokes his tongue out at her, which makes her snicker, and his expression lightens into a smile too.

"That's better," she tells him.

She moves back to her position at the pod's control panel, and goes back to re-wiring it. In truth, knocking Phil out might be a good move – at least he'd have to rest if he was unconscious, but she wasn't lying when she said she was glad of his company. Despite the fact that she's never been to Maveth before, being here is definitely creeping her out – Jemma's lover Will died here, and Phil killed Ward here, which had helped Hive to get back to Earth, and that had brought a whole heap of trouble in its wake. So really not her #1 vacation spot.

She shakes her head slightly, making a determined effort not to think about those things. She needs to concentrate on getting them back to Earth. 

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Two hours later she can feel her attention starting to flag, and she pushes to her feet, then begins performing a series of bends and stretches to work the kinks out of her muscles – being hunched up in one position isn't the best or most comfortable situation.

She turns around and finds that Phil's still sleeping – he'd finally fallen asleep about half an hour after eating the chocolate she'd given him, and while she's missed him talking to her while she worked, she can't regret the fact that he is asleep. From what May and Jemma had told her before she'd gone to Radcliffe's lab to rescue Phil, the scientist had had Phil for 36 hours, and as far as she can tell, he didn't allow Phil to sleep during that time. He'd also physically tortured her friend for most of those 36 hours by Phil's own, necessarily brief, account, and if she believed in them, she'd consider it a miracle that Radcliffe hadn't damaged Phil's prosthetic hand. She's not sure why – unless it's the fact he's a scientist – although she considers the man very unethical. He certainly hadn't shown much sense of ethics or responsibility when he'd been working for Hive.

She raids the pod's supplies and gets herself a bottle of water and some snacks. She can't afford to take too long a break from the work because they need to get back to Earth before the pod runs out of oxygen, but she needs an energy boost first.

She has finished the snacks and the bottle of water, and is sitting on the bench next to Phil, resting her eyes for 5 minutes, when he startles her with a loud cry. Her eyes snap open and she sees him flailing a bit wildly as he cries out again.

"Phil." She moves to kneel on the floor next to him, and she grabs his shoulder in her left hand and his knee in her right, the move suddenly reminding her of that moment when Phil had woken her after she'd collapsed beside the Kree portal the first time they'd explored it.

She shakes his shoulder. "Wake up, Phil," she says in a stern tone, and after a bit of a struggle, his eyes open, then close, then open again.

"Wha?" he says, or rather slurs.

"You were dreaming," she tells him. "Having a nightmare, I suspect. Let me get you some water, okay – don't move."

"No moving," he agrees quickly.

She fetches him a bottle of water, and some dried fruit for him to snack on, and comes back to sit on the bench beside him. "Here."

He seems to struggle with cracking the bottle of water open, so she takes it and does it for him, then passes the bottle back. As he slowly begins to drink it, she puts her palm to his forehead, and he frowns at her. "What?"

"Just checking you're not feverish," she tells him. "How's the leg?"

"A bit sore," he says.

She rolls her eyes. "Sure, Phil, and breaking all the bones in my arms was a bit painful. Tell me honestly, please. While we're stuck here, I'm responsible for you, so I need you to give me a straight answer."

He looks away, and she waits, resting her hand lightly on his shoulder. "It hurts a lot," he says.

She nods, then digs in another of her belt pouches and pulls out a bottle of pills. "Take a couple of these," she says, "and then try to sleep some more."

"I'm tired of sleeping," he says, sounding cranky, then swallows the painkillers.

"I know, Phil," she says softly, and squeezes his shoulder briefly. "But it really is the best thing for you at the moment." She leans in to kiss his forehead and he moves away.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asks.

She flushes. "Sorry," she says, immediately feeling contrite. "I just wanted to comfort you a bit. I won't do it again if you don't like it."

"You've never kissed me before to comfort me."

She chuckles weakly. "No. Last time I comforted you, I cried on your hands." She can clearly remember clutching both his hands in hers and sobbing over them as he repeated her name after she'd called him back from the memory machine after Raina kidnapped him.

"You've comforted me since then," he says, and she arches an eyebrow at him. "When I was carving, you spent a couple of hours early one morning, after a bad session, comforting me. You didn't kiss me then."

"Well, Phil, I apologise for the omission," she says, aiming for a light, teasing tone.

"You could fix it," he says, and she gives him a startled look. He blushes and looks away. "Never mind."

She reaches out to clasp his chin and gently pulls his face back around so she can look at him. "Phil, are you asking me to kiss you?"

"I'm delirious," he says, and she raises both eyebrows.

"Sure, Phil." She waits, watching him as his expression undergoes a variety of fleeting emotions, until he finally whispers, "Yes. Please."

She leans in slowly and when he doesn't pull back, she presses her lips carefully, chastely to his.

"Is that what you call a kiss?" he asks, making a sceptical face at her.

She snorts. "Rude," she tells him, and leans back in for a less chaste kiss, swiping her tongue across his lips. His mouth opens easily under hers and he begins to kiss her back. They're both hesitant and careful, but she can sense, via his vibrations, that he's simmering with passion, and after a long moment she deepens the kiss. He moans softly into her mouth, then reaches up with his left hand to hold the back of her head, and she feels a surprising surge of desire in response to the gesture, the familiarity of his hand there.

"Phil," she sighs, then pulls away, and he utters a tiny whine. "Phil, this is absolutely lovely, but it's not getting us back to Earth."

"I'm sorry," he says, his contrite expression making an interesting contrast to his kiss-reddened lips. 

"Don't be," she tells him. "Let's put this on hold until we get back, okay? Because we are getting back. I will get us out of here, I promise."

He nods, and she heaves a noisy sigh, leans in for a final quick kiss, then resolutely pushes herself off the bench. 

"Try to get some more rest," she tells him before she settles back down and begins stripping cables and rewiring the pod's controls. She definitely needs to get them back to Earth because that wasn't nearly enough kissing – and she wishes she'd known before what an excellent kisser Phil Coulson is. 

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Six hours later, after Daisy has thoroughly debriefed Director Mackenzie and Agent May on their experiences (leaving out the kissing, of course, because that's private and not all relevant for an official report), she heads to the Infirmary where Jemma has been dealing with Phil's injuries.

She meets Bobbi at the door, and smiles up at the older woman. "Have I mentioned how good it is to have you back again?" she asks, and Bobbi chuckles. 

"Yeah, Daisy, once or five times. Actually, this makes six."

She smirks. "How's things?" she asks, She's not referring to Bobbi's life back inside SHIELD, or not entirely.

"We're taking it slowly," Bobbi confides, and Daisy nods her understanding. "We're actually going on a proper date tonight – doom and gloom pending." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We're going to the theatre to see a movie."

"Well I hope you and Jemma have a good time," Daisy says, and pats her friend on the arm, before heading inside to Phil's bedside.

Jemma gives her a coy smile when Daisy approaches, and she smiles back at her other friend. "Enjoy the movie tonight," she says softly, and Jemma blushes charmingly, then thanks her. "How's the patient?" she asks in a more normal tone.

"Being impatient," Jemma tells her, looking over at Phil, who's sitting up and scowling at the nurse who's changing the dressing on his thigh.

Daisy chuckles quietly. "I'll see if I can put him in a better frame of mind, then."

"Thanks."

Jemma heads to the far end of the Infirmary, and as Daisy closes the distance to Phil's bedside, the nurse finishes the bandage, then gathers up his supplies and walks off.

"I hear you're being a terrible patient," she says, and his scowl melts into a smile of obvious delight. "Oh Phil, such heart eyes." 

He frowns. "I do not have heart eyes."

She laughs quietly. "Yeah, Phil, you do – you totally do." She perches on the edge of the bed, and laces her fingers through his. "How are you?"

"Feeling better now you're here," he tells her, and she can't help rolling her eyes at that.

"Corny one liners, uh? You _must_ be feeling better."

"Impertinence," he says, his tone fond.

"Goofball," she retorts, and thinks her tone might be even fonder than his. She glances up the length of the Infirmary, and sees Jemma's very busy, so she leans down sideways and kisses him, resting her hand on the rail at the head of the bed.

"Daisy," he moans quietly, and she drops her hand to the back of his neck and holds his head steady as she kisses him again, more deeply. She can feel his arousal building, and while she knows he's in no fit state for anything beyond kissing and cuddling right now, she decides she enjoys arousing him because she likes the way it changes his vibrations.

"When can I spring you from here?" she asks, when she finally pulls back so they can both catch their breath.

"Not before tomorrow evening, possibly the day after."

She sighs. "Well, we've waited this long, I guess we can wait a bit longer."

"Will you stay and talk to me?" he asks, suddenly sounding more vulnerable again.

"Of course."

Jemma goes out of the door at the far end of the Infirmary, and Daisy gets her boots off, and then snuggles in alongside Phil. The bed's too narrow for two, really, but Phil doesn't seem to mind. He wraps his arms around her just as she's sliding her arms around him, and she kisses him again, with less urgency, but no less passion. 

"You should sleep," she tells him. "And so should I, really."

"Okay," he says softly, and she can sense how much he needs it.

"We'll resume this discussion tomorrow." He hums agreement, and she settles his head on her shoulder, then allows her eyes to close. She's so glad they made it back safely.


End file.
